


The Pocky Game

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Series: Ishimondo Collection [18]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys Kissing, Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2021, Kissing, M/M, The Pocky Game, dumbasses in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: Leon is fed up with his friends being too stupid to realize their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Collection [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814
Kudos: 51





	The Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3

Leon watched as two of his friends chatted aimlessly as he munched on a pocky stick. They were so obviously had a thing for each other that was more than friendship or brotherhood, he saw it, everyone else in the class saw it, and yet the two in question were so oblivious.

He reached for another stick when he got an idea, perhaps this could push things forward. "Hey, Mondo?"

Said biker looked over, "What?"

"I dare you to play the pocky game with Taka," Leon grinned as he held out one of the treats to his friend.

"W-what?!" His face held a dark blush.

"The pocky game?"

The two turned to look at Taka who looked confused, of course, he's never heard or play the game before. With a smile, Leon explained it to the Moral Compass, "It's where two people eat one stick of pocky at the same time, one on each end. The first one who's mouth comes off loses, or whoever gets to the middle first loses."

"That doesn't sound sanitary."

"It ain't that bad, besides, it's like an endurance game if ya think about it."

Taka frowned as he looked to the ground his face contorted into that if thinking, but he perked, "If Kyoudai wants to then so do I!"

Mondo's face flushed harder, he knew what happened in this game, but Taka was so innocent to what is often the end result, what was Leon's gain? But Taka looked so eager, and he looked adorable, well the game doesn't always end in a tie, so he could give him this.

"Fine, hand it here."

Leon's grin widened as he handed the biker the biscuit stick, Mondo snatched it out of his hand and held one end out to Taka and the other end to himself. Both placed the ends in their mouths, while Leon stood next to them, everyone in the class was watching.

"Alright, go."

So the two took bites from the candy stick until they were both near the center, they couldn't speak with the candy in their mouths, but most of the class around them were nearly bursting with anticipation, was this finally be the day? And then it happened, both boys took a bite forward, and their lips met.

The class went ballistic, many of them cheering when the lips made contact, some were grinning, while others muttered, "Finally."

The two boys pulled away quickly, both of their faces a bright red as they looked away from each other, although Taka demanded, "W-why are you cheering?!"

"Duh, because it's obvious you too like each other, you're just too stupid to realize it," Leon answered with a big shit-eating grin spread across his face.

The two looked at the redhead, "The hell? This was your plan?!"

"Yup." He then motioned to the class, "Let's let them have some time alone."

"Wait!"

However it was too late as the class left the room, Leon, still smiling, said, "We'll let you two figure it out, also we're locking you in until you get it out. Later!"

The door slammed shut, leaving the two embarrassed boys alone in the room.

After some time they finally admitted it to one another, and there was much rejoicing from the class, and all because Leon had the bright idea to make them do a pocky game.


End file.
